Tony's Secret
by Pleasent Sea Nights
Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, the rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Tony suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talk to anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, th rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Toy suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talkto anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?

It was a normal day at NCIS. Gibbs was who-knows-where. Ziva was down at the firing range, saying her aim was off after a two week medical leave. McGee was down in Cyber Crimes helping his fellow computer geeks. And then there was Tony.

Tony was bored. Gibbs had told him to do paperwork while everyone else did something that was fun to them. Gibbs ha also threatened Tony with a month of desk duty if he even thought about leaving before he had finished the paperwork. So Tony was stuck filling out all his paperwork, all of the paperwork Gibbs didn't want to do, and McGee and Ziva's paperwork that they refused to do.

Tony looked down at the sheet he was filling out now. It was a form for Gibbs replacement cell. Third one this month. Tony really needed to put a note on there that said to give Gibbs the simpliest phone they had. He grabbed his pen and was about to put the pen down to start filling out the sheet, when his phone rang.

Tony put down his pen and grabbed his phone and leant back in his chair.

"'Very' Special Agent Anthony-" Tony began, but was cut off by none other than Director Vance.

"DiNozzo," the director said in his sharp voice. Tony immediantly sat up straight.

"Yes, Director Vance?" Tony asked.

"Come up to my office. We have something we need to discuss." The dial tone was the next thing Tony heard.

Tony put down the reciever and stood up. He striaghtened his jacket and made the walk to the director's office, wondering what he had done wrong now.

**Short I know, but the next chapter will be longer. A Beta is needed so just put it in your review or p.m. me if you want to be it. R and R!**


	2. Finding Out Something's Fishy

Chapter Two

Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, th rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Toy suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talkto anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?

The next day, it was just one of those days that everyone just woke up happy. The sun was bright and shiny. The birds were chirping and playing tag wih each other. It was the kind of day you would expect to be boring, but you would be happy it was boring, so you could just enjoy the day.

Ziva had woke up feeling refreshed and happy. Of course, some of the happimess might be left over from yesterday. Gibbs had let them off at two o'clock in the afternoon. She had been able to get all the things she had been neclegting to do, for she just hadn't had time to do it all.

So when Ziva walked out of the elevator, she was determined that nothing was going to ruin her good mood today.

"Good morning Gibbs, McGee," she said, as she put down her things.

"Morning," they both said. She glanced around. Gibbs seemed to be finishing up some paperwork. McGee was playing a video game, if his eratic hand movements were anything to go by. She glanced at Tony's desk and saw it was empty and unusually clean.

"Where's Tony?" she asked. McGee glanced up, as if only realizing Tony was not there.

"I don't kniow, but call him and tell him, if he is not here in less than fifteen minutes, he can start looking for a new job," Gibbs said as he stood up with an empty coffee cup.

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks. Ziva picked up her phone and dialed Tony's cell, with a bit of distain.

"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to-" Ziva slammed the phone down. McGee looked up curiously.

"His phone is disconnected," Ziva stated.

"Why would his phone be disconnected, I saw him talking on it yesterday," McGee said.

McGee pulled up Tony's Special Agent file and looked up his contact information. Ziva came up to stand behind McGee to watch as he pulled up the information. McGee clicked on contact numbers to enlarge the image.

"Is that the number you call, Ziva?' McGee asked, pointing to the cell number Tony had listed.

"Yes, that is the number I called, why would it be disconnected?" Ziva asked.

McGee shrugged.

"I don't know but I hope he has a good reason or Gibbs is going to blow one."

"Blow one?" Ziva asked, confused.

"To blow one means to lose your temper."

"Who's going to lose their temper?" Ziva and McGee jumped and looked up to see Gibbs standing there with a new cup of coffee.

"Um-"

"uh-"

"Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Umm, about that, boss, his cell is disconnected, and-" McGee began, but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Have you tried his home phone?"

"No,boss," McGee said, a bit flustered. "I will try it now."

McGee dialed Tony's home phone, aware of Gibb's and Ziva's steady gazes.

"I'm sorry, but the number you're-" McGee put the reciever down. "Umm, boss, his house phone is diconnected,too."

Gibbs was angry. No, scratch that, Gibbs was pissed. One of his team members had broken one of his rules. One of his most important rules. Once Gibbs saw DiNozzo, he was so going to fire him. But first, he had to go tell the director they couldn't be on duty today because one of his team members was too stupid to call and let someone know his phones were disconnected.

Gibbs barged through the door. The secretary picked up her phone. Gibbs paused and pressed the end call button.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I can't just let go in, I HAVe- oh, why do I try?" the secretary muttered to herself as Gibbs barged through the second set of doors.

Gibbs wasted no time and made himself at home in the chair in front of the director's desk. He would have started ranting as soon as he entered, but he saw that Leon was on the phone.

"So how are you settling in there?" Leon asked the person he was talking to. There was a pause as the unknown person reponsed.

"Jackie wants to know if you will come over for dinner tonight."

"She said she will make some of that spaghetti you seem to like so much."

There ws a quick enthusastic response on the othetr end of the phone.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye, kid."

Leon put down the phone and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was instantly curious when he saw barely concealed hatred, disgust, and many more emotions in Leon's eye.

"And just_ what_ can I do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, the rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Tony suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talk to anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?

**This chapter is going to begin where chapter one left off.**

Tony entered the room where the secertary sat. She immediantly picked up her phone and called to let the director know that Tony was up there.

"He will see you now, Tony," she said as she got up to open the door. She let him go through and after he passed, shut the door agian.

Tony looked at the director, who hit the switch for the office to become secure. Tony sat down in the chair in front of the director's desk and waited.

"Coffee, Anthony?" the director asked as he went to the coffee pot.

"Sure, Leo, I would love some." The director playfully glared at Tony, who gave an innocent smile. Leon handed Tony his coffee and went to sit back down.

"Jackie misses you. She is absolutly smittened with you and keeps asking me to invite you over agian," Leon said, as he sipped his coffee.

"I enjoyed that last week. It was a nice break from everything happening."

"Come over sometime soon," Leon said.

Tony sat in thought for a minute. He thought about when he and Leon had started to become close. It had been a little after the time that Leon had started working as the director. Tony had been taking many peoples work shifts. He didn't mind. He had nothing bettter to do, so he used the extra time he had to do something useful. But there was two things that Tony didn't realize. One, he was being watched by the director. And two, he was wearing himself down so much, it was only a matter of time before he collapsed.

And that is what happened. He had stayed late to finish up some paperwork that McGee had refused to do and once he had finished with it, he stood up to file it. Once Tony had stood up, the world around him had swayed dangerously, and next thing he knew was seeing the director kneeling beside him.

Leon had took Tony to his house, where Jackie had mothered him. He had to admit, it was nice being mothered by someone. Anyway, the director had forced him to take a few vacation days after that happened, much to Gibbs ire. But during that time, Tony had grown close to Jackie, the kids, and Leon. They didn't show they had a close relationship in the office for the fear of someone accusing Leon of favortism. what kind of favortism, Tony didn't know, but he didn't want to risk Leon's job.

"Tony?" Tony jumped, but then blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff," Tony said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I wanted to see you about the tranfer you asked me about a few days ago."

Tony perked up at that. He was really sick and tired of doing McGee's, Ziva's, and Gibb's paperwork.

"I have a couple of options for you. There's a position in Rota open, there's one in Mexico, and then there is one here in Washington D.C.," Leon said, pulling out the folders that described each job, though Tony knew which one he wanted immediantly.

"The Washington D.C. one," Tony said, with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. He was going to get to stay in D.C! Yes!

"About that," Tony's enthusasim dropped some. " The job in Washington D.C. is different than the others. It involes some of the top agents from F.B.I, C.I.A, C.G., you get the jest of it. If you accept this job, Tony, you will be the head of this new agency. You would basically be the director of this. It is a lot to think about," Leon said, with all seriousness in his voice.

Tony knew he should have thought about it more, but he really wanted this oppertunity, and he wasn't about to pass it up.

"I'll take it," Tony said with a smile.

**For this story should there be a pairing? If so who? {NO Tiva please}**


	4. Temper's Erupt

Chapter Four

Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, the rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Tony suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talk to anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?

**This chapter is going to begin where chapter two left off. A beta is needed so if you want to be it just put it in your review or p.m. me please. Also after reading everyone's reviews, I have decided that I am not going to have a pairing in the story. And also I got a real good twist coming that will shock you all. One clue for the shock though: EXTREMELY OOC GIBBS!**

Gibbs sat back in shock. He had never heard Leon speak to him like that. The shock Gibbs had visible on his face was quickly covered with a blank expression.

"Agent Gibbs, was there something you needed?" Leon asked in the same hard voice.

"Yes, actually, I need you to take my team off active field duty today," Gibbs said, his face now a emotionless slate.

"Is there any particular reason your team cannot work today?" Leon asked.

"Yes. One of my team members was to stupid to let someone know that his phones- both cell and home- had been disconnected. Now my team will be more concentrated on trying to figure out where _DiNozzo_ has gone," Gibbs said. What Gibbs failed to notice was that Leon was getting visibly angrier by the second. Gibbs continued with his ranting.

"I mean, I give the kid a job, and this is how he repay's me. I don't ask for a lot. But one damn thing I do ask isto answer your damn phone. He is already getting fired." Gibbs would have continued but Leon cut him off.

"Agent Gibbs, shut up, or I will have you escorted from this building," Leon said, having enough of Gibbs ranting. Gibbs was shocked enough to actually do as he was told.

"Is there something bothering you,Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, actually, there is. I have watched your team, you, and our forensic scientist tease, push around, ignore, and just be damn mean to Tony DiNozzo. There is a reason Tony is not in today is because he got the transfer he has been asking for the past few weeks. I have watched and listened and I fully agree with him gettng a transfer. Hell, even if he didn't ask for it, I would have given him the option. There is no reason one team member should have to do all the paperwork, probie work, or all the other stuff you have put Tony through. He has started a new chapter of his life and I will not let you ruin that. Your team will not be taken off rotation today. Deal with being down one team member, and GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Leon was yelling and leaning across the desk by the time he was done with the end of his rant. Gibbs was sitting in his seat in shock, but that shock quickly turned to anger. Nobody quit on him; he fired them before they could quit. After hearing Leon yell at him to get out of his office, Gibbs stood up and stormed out of Leon's office, anger radiating off of him.

Leon sat down at his desk and continued doing some paperwork, acting like nothing had ever happened.

Tony was happy. He had just finished talking to Leon, who had talked him into coming to dinner that night. Tony knew that he really needed to be all pack up before night came, because he knew Gibbs would stop by. He had almost everything packed into boxes, which would all be picked up by the moving team, who would be there in about twenty minutes.

The only thing he had to pack was his movie collection. It would be pretty easy to pack up. He wasn't worried about keeping them in order, he would put them in order once he got to his new house, which had been arranged by Leon. Tony didn't know what he would do without him.

Just after Tony had put all the dvds into the box (a really big box), he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was the movers. He knew Gibbs wouldn't come until night, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

The movers made quick work of his apartment. The boxes, couch, television, all that kind of good stuff was loaded up in about fourty-five minutes.

"So we deliver this to 6070 Birdnest Cove, is that correct?" the head mover, whose name was Bob, asked Tony as the other two movers loaded up the last two boxes.

"Yep," Tony said. "And I will meet you there, so you don't have to worry about not having a key to get in." Bob smiled and got into the truck, along with the two others, and drove off. Tony, after going back up to his apartment to make sure everything was gone, went to turn in his key at the main office. After he did that he got into his car, and drove to his new house, excited to begin this new chapter of his life.


	5. Tony's New Life

Chapter Four

Summary: When Tony disappears for a few months, the rest of team Gibbs wonders why he left. But when Tony suddenly appears, he ignores them and won't talk to anyone except Ducky, Palmer, and the Director. What secrets is Tony hiding and why?

**A beta is needed so if you want to be it just put it in your review or p.m. me please. Also after reading everyone's reviews, I have decided that I am not going to have a pairing in the story. And also I got a real good twist coming that will shock you all. One clue for the shock though: EXTREMELY OOC GIBBS!**

"How many men do you need to be hidden this time?" the man on the phone said, a little mad that the person he was talking to kept sending so many people.

"It is only two men this time. Next time there will be the last three men," the person the man was talking to responed.

"Okay, it is going to cost ya, because somebody almost saw me last time, and I can't risk somebody finding out."

"How about this, for the last two loads, you will get an extar half a million dollars fro all the work you have done," the person on the other end said, thinking fat. He couldn't risk letting this man go to the authorities.

"Okay, that sounds very good to me."

Tony pulled up to his new house, seeing it for the first time in person. It was bigger than he expected. It looked to be two stories and had a attached three car garage. Tony looked around and saw that he had beat the moving van, as he had expected. Tony decided he would go ahead and go inside, but leave the door opened, so the movers would know it was okay to come inside.

Tony entered the house and was immediantly shocked. The doorways leadin into other rooms were arched and had tiny engraved details. The entry way was beautiful. To his left was a marble staircase that lead upstairs. The floor was a beautifully done tile. Tony looked to his right and saw the living room. The living room was furnished witha carpet, a glass coffee table, a couch, and a few chair. There was also a big opening so Tony could place his piano. Tony smiled at Leon's thoughtfulness.

Tony walked into the dining room and saw that it had a big dining table complete with chairs, and a china cabient off to the side. Realizing the kitchen was through the door he saw, Tony walked in and his jaw dropped. It was a chef's dream kitchen. It had everything you could possibly need to cook whatever dishes you wanted. Tony smiled agian. He really had to give Leon a big hug. Tony was about to wal through the next door when he heard his name being called. He walked quickly toward the front of the house and saw the movers waiting to be told where to put what.

They made quick work of it. Tony didn't take their offer to help unpack everything. He just gave them each a hefty tip each and sent them on their way. Tony looked at his watch and nearly gave himself whiplash looking at the time again. He had to be at Leon's house in a hour. Apparently he hadn't made such quick work after all. He quickly ran up the stairs to the master bathroom with the ensuite bathroom. He really had not had any time to look around, but what he saw he was pretty impressed with.

Tony quickly did his routine. He put on the causal outfit he had picked out earlier. It consited of a pair of jeans that were only a little bit faded, a plain old white t-shirt and his letterman's jacket from Ohio State. after checking to make sure his hair didn't get messed up, Tony grabbed his keys, locked his house door, enabled the alarm system, and then got in his car and headed to Leon's house, excited to see the family agian.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony yelled as he walked through the door. He heard laughing and running feet before he was attacked by Leon's two kids. He bent down and picked them up by their waist and threw one kid over each shoulder.

"Daddy, make Tony let us down," Jared, Leon's son, said. Tony turned around slowly. Leon and Jackie were standing there, looking at Tony in amusement.

"Ummm, I can explain this," Tony said. Leon and Jackie just kept looking on in amusement.

"Well, there's spaghetti in the kitchen," Jackie said. Tony put the kids down quickly, but carefully, and ran past Jackie and Leon into the kitchen. He stopped near the pot of spaghetti and just sat there breathing the aroma in.

"Now, Tony, go wash your hands, and go sit at the table like everyone else does," Jackie said, laughter clouding her voice. Tony made a big deal about having to wash his hands and then going to the table, hearing giggling and full blown laughter in the background. He looked up and saw Leon standing there with the kids, smiling.

"Well, you sure know how to make a entrance, don't you Tony?' Leon asked, amusement in his eyes.

"So, are you excited about this new job, Tony?' Leon asked after they had put the kids to bed. Leon, Jackie, and Tony were in the living room sipping on coffee as they talked.

"Yea, I am pretty excited. I go in tomorrow just to look over the folders of everyone who is going to be starting with me. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the house. It's awesome," Tony said, bouncing like a little kid.

"Okay, Tony, do I have to take away your coffee and go put you to bed?" Jackie asked, her mothering automatically kicking in.

"Do you know how many people are you are going to be over?" Leon asked, curious to whether Tony had found out more information or not.

"Yea, I have actually. There is going to be about twenty people in the whole agency, but that is only because this whole thing is new. I have two response teams, so like if there is someone that has something to do with us or there is an investigation with very classified information, that is where they come in. Then, we are also going to have the people over in our very own MTAC, and then some forensic and evidence people. In the whole gran dscheme of things, there is not a lot of people working here, but at the same time there is," Tony's mouth was a little dry after saying all that, but Leon and Jackie had seemed genuinly curious.

"Is there going to be a medical examiner there?" Jackie asked, not having heard Tony say they were going to have one of those.

"No, that is one thing we do not have as we see no need for it. But watch that be proven wrong within the first week," Tony said. Tony glanced at the clock and saw it was about to be ten. Standing up, Tony stretched and said,

"Well, I better hit the road. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

Jackie stood up and gave Tony a hug.

"Now you take care of yourself, and remember that those people at NCIS are not even worth half of what you are."

Tony returned the hug. Leon stood up.

"Hey, Tony, let me walk you to your car."

Tony caught the hidden meaning and finished saying bye to Jackie. Tony and Leon walked outside and Tony asked quietly,

"So how mad was Gibbs on a scale from one to ten?"

"Well, is the number twenty an option, because I heard that he made McGee cry today."

"Made McGee cry? Well, I don't really care for them after all they put me through. They're just getting a taste of their own medicine and don't like it."

"That's kinda what I thought when I heard about that. Well, take care of yourself Tony and come over againn sometime soon. I know Kayla and Jared love having you over," Leon said as he pulled Tony into a hug. Tony returned the hug and said,

"Night, Leon, and ... thank you.. for everything." Leon smiled and ruffled Tony's hair saying,

"No problem, kid. No problem."

Niether were aware of the set of eyes watching them.

**Not the best chapter, but I had a hard time writing this. Next chapter: the teams reactions to Tony's transfer.**


End file.
